


Words You Can't Take Back

by mylatestobssession



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Biphobia, M/M, No Fluff, discussions of cheating, frustrations come ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 20:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10257350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylatestobssession/pseuds/mylatestobssession
Summary: During an argument Aaron says something that changes everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on tumblr.

“Aaron, what are you so scared of?”

“That you’re going to leave me.”

Robert sighed. He wasn’t sure how many more times he could keep having this discussion with him. What else did he have to do to prove that he wasn’t going to leave him? Right now, Robert was out of ideas. 

He moved to sit on the coffee table, facing Aaron who was sat on the sofa, avoiding Robert’s eyes as tears ran slowly down his face. 

“Aaron, I need you to be honest with me. No deflecting the problem” Aaron nodded to show he was listening, not trusting himself to speak just yet. 

“Is this about Rebecca?”

“Yes” he answered softly. 

Robert sighed heavily. His raised his hand and rubbed it over his face. 

“Why are you so threatened by her?”

“Because she is everything you want. Isn’t she? Beautiful, rich, female. Clearly has the same moral levels as you when it comes to staying faithful”

Robert scoffed. “What and your morals where so high when you started sleeping with me knowing full well I was engaged to Chrissie!” 

“Aaron, Rebecca and I were over years ago, I am not interested in her. Never really was.”

“Well that’s comforting” Aaron said sarcastically. 

“What do you want from me Aaron? I am trying to get you to see you have nothing to worry about. That I have chosen and I have chosen you!”

Aaron scoffed. “You’ve made a choice? Robert, you can’t even decide whether your gay or straight. Sorry if I don’t believe you”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard what I said”

“So we are back to the biphobia. Well that’s great isn’t it. It’s nice to know I have my fiancés full support.”

“As much as I have the support of a fiancé that can’t admit he is gay.”

“How many times Aaron. I AM NOT GAY!”

“Well I think what we did last night might cause that statement to be questioned.”

“Interestingly enough Aaron, having sex with men is normal for a _bisexual man _.”__

__“Yeah well is you having commitment issues and a desire to sleep with anyone that breathes part of the package too!”_ _

__Robert’s face pales. He can’t do this. He can’t be in this room. Can’t look at Aaron. He moves towards the door. Aaron moves quicker than he expected. He blocks the door. The two men stand staring at each other. Neither moving or talking, the tension just hanging between._ _

__Aaron is the first to break the silence._ _

__“Robert.”_ _

__“Don’t.”_ _

__“Robert, I am so so-“_ _

__“I said don’t” his voice is harsh. He doesn’t want to let Aaron know how much his heart is breaking right now._ _

__“I didn’t me-“_ _

__“Aaron shut up. If you don’t there is a good chance I am going to say something I will regret.”_ _

__Aaron stays silent and waits. Hopeful that Robert will calm down enough that they can talk._ _

__“You know of all the people I expected to get it, you were top of the list. I mean Vic, after the shock wore off was supportive. Annoyingly so. Her support was amazing but she didn’t get it. Nobody in this village did, expect for you. You were the only person here I knew that had about as many internal demons about their sexuality as I did. Even though I knew you would get it, I still couldn’t tell you. The limited knowledge I had of the gay community and the people within it, I knew biphobia was a big problem. So I had no safe space to open up, even to you because what about if you were just like all the other guys in the bars.”_ _

__He looked directly in the eyes._ _

__“I never expected you to prove me right.”_ _

__

__He gently pushed Aaron aside and left through the back door and into the early evening. He walked down the street until he reached his sisters. He knocked on the door. Victoria came to the door._ _

__“Can I come in?” he asked as he began to cry._ _

__

__An hour later_ _

__The knock on the door startled Robert. He knew who it would be. To be honest he was slightly grateful. Victoria had been trying to get him to talk for the past half an hour. This argument was nobody’s business. This was between him and Aaron._ _

__“Is he here?”_ _

__“He is.”_ _

__“Well can I come in?”_ _

__“No”_ _

__“Vic”_ _

__“No Aaron. He is really upset now I don’t know what exactly has happened between the two of you but my brother has never showed up on my doorstep in tears. He clearly doesn’t want to see you and I think you should respect that.”_ _

__“I need him to hear how sorry I am. I didn’t mean to say it. It just came out.”_ _

__He looked nervous as he saw Robert appear at the door of the living room._ _

__“That wasn’t a mistake Aaron. You meant what you said. You finally told me what you really think of my sexuality. I can’t be with someone who can’t respect who I am.”_ _

__“Rob-“_ _

__“Clearly this isn’t working between us. We can’t make each other happy.” He takes his engagement ring off. Victoria looks like she wants to intervene. He places the ring in Aaron’s shaking hand._ _

__“Goodbye Aaron” He walks back into the living room leaving Victoria to watch Aaron fall apart on her doorstep._ _


End file.
